


Mechanic Furiosa

by basaltgrrl



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the amazing "Blood, coffee and motor oil".</p><p>Also on tumblr:</p><p>http://basaltgrrl.tumblr.com/post/127158958697/furiosa-as-a-mechanic-inspired-by-the-fantabulous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanic Furiosa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood, Coffee, & Motor Oil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025509) by [underwater_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwater_owl/pseuds/underwater_owl). 



[](http://s1223.photobucket.com/albums/dd520/kirious1/?action=view&current=69F6DF25-9EC5-49C2-B9EA-654BFB5B96AB-23387-0000265E74FF74E3_zpsqtmtpcju.jpg)


End file.
